Elena's Choice
by jquail14
Summary: Elena has to make a choice after getting her memories back of Damon. She fell for Stefan again and not she has to make a choice which brother is better for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Stefan do not walk away from me. I made a mistake and I know have my memories of Damon back, but I also remember what me and you had and I miss that I miss you."

"You left me for my brother and you just want me to forgive you?"

I felt tears running down my face, "I made the worse mistake ever and I was just so caught up in the excitement not the passion our whole relationship was toxic and bad for me. You have always been my best choice and I never regretted me and you. I regret everything about me and Damon."

"Elena…."HE had tears in his eyes now.

"Stefan just do not leave me stay here with me let's start over me and you."

I could not turn away I just stared into his eyes. It was like he was looking straight into me. I felt scared, excited, and wanted to close the space between us. He smiled at me then and my heart melted and he walked closer to me. He closed the space between us as he ran his hand across my face and his lips met mine. I no longer felt scared I knew he loved me in that instant he was mine and I was his, just like how it used to be.

We walked into Stefan's house that Damon and Stefan now shared and Damon and Caroline were sitting at the table. I held on to Stefan's hand for the courage for what we were about to do. I looked up at him and he shook his head and smiled at me.

I just stopped shrugged my shoulders, "Me and Stefan are back together."

Damon and Caroline just stared at us both shocked and hurt. Caroline was the first to break the silence, "You are kidding right?"

"No, this is what we both want and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I made mistakes and he has made mistakes but true love always over comes everything that was meant to keep us apart."  
Damon just got up and patted Stefan on the back, "Congrats bro." He half smiled and did not even look at me.

I let go of Stefan's hand and followed him. "Damon are you okay?"

"You're dating Stefan again. Yeah I am perfect." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Me and Stefan are soul mates everyone knows that. Even though we defied destiny and fate we fell in love on our own and made the best love story out of a bad situation." I grabbed Damons hand, "I love you but I am not in love with you."

"I love you to and I always will."

I walked back into the kitchen and Caroline just looked so hurt. Stefan was bent down beside her. She glared up at me, "You knew how I felt about him."

"He was the love of my life first. Him and I are meant to be together."

"I always told you he was your epic love but you went to Damon you broker his heart and I was there for him. You have hurt him so many times why does he keep going back to you."

"Because a love like ours is worth fighting for no matter how hward it is and what we have to go through we always make it out together stronger than ever."

"Well I hope you guys are happy." She smiled, "I love you guys just don't screw it up this time and no leaving him for his brother."

I walked over and grabbed Stefan's hand, "This is the only guy I need in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

I ran my hand through his hair and stared into his eyes. I smiled up at him, "Promise me we will always make our way back to each other no matter what happens?"

"I promise you are the love of my life and I will always be here for you Elena no matter what happens we are in this together." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

I look up at his and lean in and kiss him slowly at first, but then the need to be closer to him kicks in and I deepen the kiss wrapping my arms around him neck. He smiles against my lips and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too." I deepen the kiss and he gets the idea and pushes me up against the wall leaving no space between us. One hand on my face and the other on my waist he deepens the kiss with so much passion.

I pull at his shirt and he pulls it over his head. His lips come back to mine with more force and need than before. He pulls my shirt over my head and I start working on getting his pants off. He slides out of them and wraps his arms around me kissing my neck and my chest. He then picks me up and carries me to his bed. He lays me down with such care. He starts to pull my pants down now and all of a sudden stops.

I sit up, "What's wrong?"

"Can't you hear that?" He is now pulling his pants on and throws me my shirt, "We are not alone."

I listen and can hear someone walking through the house. I start to get up and walk over to Stefan's side.

"I am going to go check it out, you stay here."

I grab his hand, "No, we are in this together."

He smiles at me, "Okay" He leans down and kisses me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I follow him out the door, listening carefully. All of a sudden I am hit from the side and pinned up against the wall. I cannot tell who has me pinned down, they have their face covered and I cannot get my arms free. Their head is really close though and I head butt them catching them by surprise he stumbles back and I take the chance and grab him by the shirt throw him threw the wall. Following though I am on top of him and take pieces of the wall putting one threw is shoulder. I pulled off the mask and am staring, into Klaus's eyes, he just smiles at me. He pulls the wood out of his shoulder.

"You can get off me know." He laughs, "That was fun, and you're actually pretty strong."

"Where's Stefan?" I keep space between us not sure why he is here. He said he would never come back.

"Oh he is fine he is with Elijah." He smirks at me, "I just wanted to scare you."

I frown at him, "You made me break the wall."

He laughs, "And I am sorry for that and for interrupting." He winks at me and I follow him outside.

I walk over and stand next to Stefan, "So what are you doing back here?"

He smiles, "I thought it was obvious." He pauses, "Caroline."


End file.
